69
The number 69 is an innuendo of the 69 sex position, a recurring gag throughout the Grand Theft Auto series. This page lists some of its appearances in their respective games: GTA London 1969 *The game Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (although this may be coincidental). GTA III *The play 69th Street advertised around Liberty City. *The registration number of the Dodo is "Y-ME369". '' GTA Vice City *The Marquis has "Marquis 69" written on the rear of the boat. *The number can be found on some of the Bloodring Bangers as badges. *The phone number for Sunnyside Taxis is 555-9669. GTA San Andreas *In Ganton, there is a 69 cent store, rather than the common 99 cent store. You can actually visit and go inside it, however the only useful thing in it is the arcade machine. *Area 69 military base in Bone County. *There are a total of 69 pictures on the wall inside the Lil' Probe Inn, although this may be coincidental. *Classic Rides, a magazine in CJ's safehouses says "69 custom bikes and more!". *Another magazine in CJ's safehouses, Thrust, says "69 ways to reach your driving climax!". *The San Fierro 69ers American Football team, also a reference to the San Francisco 49ers. *San Fierro's Big Pointy Building's address is 69 Hasselhoff Street. *One of the hotels in Los Flores is named The 69 Golden Palms. *On the side of the aircraft carrier in Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro, it says the number 69. *Pier 69 in San Fierro, a reference to Pier 39 in San Francisco. *FleischBerg's slogan in ''GTA San Andreas: "Making Life Mean something Since 1869". *This may not be intentional, but the highest failing grade in any school is 69%. *The Aircraft Carrier in the Easter Basin Naval Station is called LHD-069. *Ideal Living, a magazine in CJ's safehouses, has 369 ideas for your home. *Runways at all major airports in the game have the number 69 on both ends of the runways. *The abandoned Hi K69 radio station in Fort Carson. *A Motel is named "69" in Flint County. *In a Burger Shot advertisement on a billboard, one of their Meals on the billboard costs 69 cents. *On the loading screen featuring Sweet and Ryder selling what appears to be drugs, on the table there is a napkin with the number 69 written all over it. GTA Liberty City Stories *69 Cents are used as prices and the name of a chain of discount stores. *The songs on Head Radio and Lips 106 all cost 69 cents on iTunes. *A mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is called Crazy '69'. *Officer '69', the generic police officer and a multiplayer character. GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City *The Fire Trucks have the numbers 69 written on the side of them. *The 69th Street Diner. Similar-looking "60 Diner" restaurants are also seen around the city. *There is brand of Cuban cigars called 69 Brand. *On the side of buses in Liberty City. *The achievement and trophy Get Good Wood (which is also a sexual reference itself) in The Lost and Damned is earned by whacking 69 bikers off their bikes with a bat during [[Races in The Lost and Damned|Races in ''The Lost and Damned]].'' *LCPD officers have the number 69 on their uniform collars. *The strippers in have $69 bills strapped to their body. *During his TV skit at Split Sides, Katt Williams mentions Liberty City's high gas prices, humorously stating that gas costs $69 a gallon. *Many of the parking stack in Liberty City has a sign that reads: '$8.69 per 1/2 hour' (one example can be seen on the parking lot in front of Lucky Winkles). *On the Rockstar Games Social Club, there is a millionaire club for GTA IV and all the dollar bills have 69 printed on them. *The Pump Shotgun in GTA IV has etching on the gun reading "Model no. 69." *The car that Niko drives in the starting credits has the number 669 on it. *Hinterland's slogan in GTA IV: "Doing it hard since 1869". *If the player takes a helitour, Rob the pilot will sometimes talk about 69 murders committed in Middle Park in the previous year. *In The Lost and Damned, Malc has 69 patched on his jacket. *There is a pedestrian that will say to another pedestrian, "I got $4,761 on my yearly salary". The square root of 4,761 is 69. *The Battered Rings meal at Cluckin' Bell costs 69 cents GTA V *In Grand Theft Auto V, the golf club's 8th hole is 169 yards (It can only be seen in first trailer of GTA V). *There are various graffiti on the back of the Vinewood Sign which say 69. *''Grand Theft Auto V'' has a total of 69 main story missions. *The Hands On Car Wash phone number is 555 0169. *A sign at Larry's RV Sales in Harmony states that the holding tank can hold 469 gallons of human waste. *One of the Snapmatic picture borders has text that reads 0069. *Certain vehicle's licence plates or body spray has "69" hidden in them. *On Michael's personal vehicle, on all four of the wheels, there are dollar signs. But if the wheels are turned to a horizontal degree, it appears that the dollar signs are actually a very well, clever hidden illusion showing 69.69: The Bureau Raid - the Roof Entry variant (Accessed on 7-2-09) *On Devin Weston's website "bedevinweston.com" there is a quote written by Devin "6 black belts, 9 inches" *The Cargobob that is used by Trevor in Monkey Business has a registration number that reads "N-LS69". *There is a clothing store on Portola Drive in Los Santos called Sessanta Nove. Sessanta Nove means "69" in Italian. *The Police Bike's identification number on the front fender and the Predator's identification number on the sides reads "69269". *Franklin Clinton can have 69 Smart shoes in total. *The USS Luxington ATT-16 has 96 as its identification number, which is a innuendo to both the number 69 and the USS Dwight D. Einsenhower (CVN-69). *There is a brand of cigarettes in 24/7 that has a logo resembling the number 69. *In the Beta, Route 68 was originally going to be called 'Route 69'. *The price of Hotrod ATV cost $69.000. *The maximum ammo of Micro-SMG (if using extended clip) and other 30 ammo clip weapons is 9969 (although this is may be coincidental) *The parking garage in Pillbox Hill has a billboard on the top that says "Park here for only $69 a day!" This is the same garage used in the GTA Online mission The Parking Garage. *The player can earn $690,000 by collecting all the Nuclear Waste. *At a Xero Gas Station in Pacific Bluffs, the prices of fuel are displayed on the main pay-out-booth, with one of them reading 469. Furthermore, the 4 has slightly fallen off, clearly showing the 69. *A label on Redwood Cigarettes packets mentions that the cigarettes contain 0.6mg of nicotine and 9mg of carbon monoxide. *The Steam version of the game has 69 achievements. GTA Online *During the hacking sequence in Fleeca Job - Scope Out, the code to the left side has a line saying "WARNING: Port 69 Unavailable." References de:69 es:69 fr:69 hu:69 pl:69 pt:69 Category:Secrets Category:Easter Eggs